GoT Sansa's Sanity
by VioletVision
Summary: Sansa is working on publishing her second romance novel, and Petyr is her editor. Things on the news concerning a serial killer start to bring back vivid bloody memories. Does she know the killer? Even worse, does the killer know her? This is a futuristic AU horror twisted romance where Sansa is around 24 years old and Petyr is taking an interest. Sansa/Petyr.
1. Chapter 1

GoT Sansa's Sanity

Ch 1: Emotions

AN: Sansa is working on publishing her second romance novel, and Petyr is her editor. Things on the news concerning a serial killer start to bring back vivid bloody memories. Does she know the killer? Even worse, does the killer know her? This is a futuristic AU horror twisted romance where Sansa is around 24 years old, and Petyr is taking an interest.

…

Sansa smiled with joy at opening a vid-mail saying that her publisher was having a book signing for her next week. She was beside herself that the world was embracing her romance novel Serpent's Storm. She loved reading stories about dashing space knights saving beautiful ladies who were in distress, so she finally wrote a book of her own.

Sansa glanced at her most recent chapter to her new book. She loved that it was set to be released next year December 2052 and just in time for Christmas. She closed her eyes envisioning her latest chapter as if it were reality. Vivid images of Saturn's space station near the rings danced in her mind. The star crossed lovers peered longingly into each other's eyes as love bloomed in their hearts for the first time.

Sansa spoke to her personal computer, "Com…save chapter three and archive." When she opened her eyes, her smile faded. She wondered what it must be like to be loved that completely. What it would be like to want someone who wants you back with equal measure. She moved her hand up her arm over the soft white fabric of her shirt then her hand gripped the large golden ring hanging from her necklace.

Sansa stood and went to her auto-prep. She wanted a steaming cup of Earl Grey with a twist of orange and spoke, "Hot tea version four."

While she waited for it to materialize, Sansa started feeling that she wanted to read her chapter a few times before she sent it to her editor Petyr. She knew he would start pestering her soon anyway, but she felt reluctant to send it to him.

The last chapter she sent to him about how the honorable prince met the devastatingly attractive space porter's daughter was like a romantic dream with the lush surroundings of Saturn Seven. But, Petyr reacted to it as if she had missed the mark. Negative reviews grated her nerves, but his disproval always left her feeling unworthy somehow like she needed to change to adapt to what he wanted.

Sansa's eyebrows pulled together as she thought about how he was always trying to lead her to change things she truly wanted to keep in the story. Always playing some cat and mouse game she could never really figure out. Everything he said seemed to make sense by the end of their conversations and later she wondered how she had not thought that way originally until she forced herself to go back to her original thoughts. Something about it had started to unnerve her. Whenever she was around him, she didn't seem to know her own mind.

Granted he had been her mother's editor and had shot her into the spotlight years ago. Several movies had been made from them. Her mother had been the delight of Hollywood, which brought about her death. A psychotic fan had stalked her and bludgeoned her to death with a knife which was a replica of the one used in her first movie.

Sansa shook her head no refusing to allow the memories to return – the bloody knife, her mother laying on the street, and a flock of people trying to make vids at the crime scene.

Sansa tossed her long auburn braid over her shoulder to get it out of the way as she took the cup of tea. She walked to her large lavender sofa in front of her entertainment wall and sat down. She took a moment to peer around her small yet stylish apartment knowing she had only been there about three months, but that it already felt like home. Something about the smell of her mother's favorite tea reinforced that feeling. She felt safer since she changed her last name back to Stark, which was her father's last name. She knew it was more the fashion these days to have the daughters keep their mother's maiden names, but it wasn't safe anymore. She even had the apartment rented under her agent's name so that it would make it harder for any stalkers to find her.

Sansa spoke to the entertainment wall, "Wall…Open news broadcasts – New York." Eight holo screens flashed onto the wall. "Wall…delete one through six. Keep seven small on the bottom on mute and open eight to main viewing." Holo screen seven slid down shrinking as holo screen eight now took over almost the whole wall.

Sansa took a sip of her warm tea admiring the modern retro steam punk attire of the broadcaster. One eyebrow raised at the use of metal and burnish reds in the fitted vest she had on. "Wall…turn on audio for main screen to level 10."

The blond news broadcaster spoke in earnest, "…has struck again. Reports have been confirmed that the Spiral Killer has claimed yet another victim."

Sansa didn't notice that she started leaning forward as her blue eyes widened. She saw blobs of skin and blood. It took a few moments for her mind to make out what they were. When recognition flared to life in her mind, she leaned back from the wall as if trying to distance herself from it.

"As you can see by this vid captured by an amateur vid host, the young once beautiful brunette victim has been hacked into pieces. The bloody body parts have been strategically placed to spiral out from her head to create spirals that are in line with her hair..."

Sansa's hand started to shake as she stared at the horrifying footage which was larger than life. She was shocked and found herself watching the red drops of blood drip off of the woman's hair onto the gray tile floor.

Sansa noticed she was not paying attention to what was being said and forced herself to listen.

"…you can see, the vid host's micro drone recorder found the scene within moments of the slaughter. The MDR was recording the apartment's third floor on auto and when it came across the open door went inside to find this. Police are scanning the entirety of the footage hoping they will find the identity of the Spiral Killer." The broadcaster leaned forward closer towards the screen, "But from what we know of the Spiral Killer that is unlikely. Police are warning the public to…"

Sansa finally found her voice shaky though it was, "Wall…turn off screens."

She didn't even notice she had set her tea cup down with a clank onto her glass coffee table. She blinked several times trying to exorcize the images out of her mind. It didn't work.

Sansa's eyes went unbidden back to the now blank wall. A flicker of memory flashed before her eyes. A man strapped to a chair covered in blood. Sansa closed her eyes trying to hold back the vision. Doing so was a mistake as the image sharpened pulling her into its reality. She saw large vicious dogs biting at the man's face and body. She smelled urine and felt the warm mist of her breath while freezing metal pressed to her hands. She watched as the man's body was torn into pieces.

"Visitor at the door."

Sansa startled with eyes flashing open as she glanced around her apartment.

"Visitor at the door," the overly soothingly fake voice sounded from the overhead speakers which were built into the ceiling making them invisible.

Sansa stood and her hand reached up feeling tears on her face. "I'm coming."

She truly hated the apartment's virtual steward. The voice sounded strangely similar to her nemesis in college – her political teacher from hell Mrs. Lannister. Thinking of her now brought up the horrifying semester when she was forced to take her class. She seemed to live to torment her students, and Sansa took a deep breath walking to her small entrance hall thinking of all the humiliation she had to endure, "Bitch." Even now she didn't want to admit she had learned a lot from her which had protected her just over a year ago when her mother died.

Sansa started opening the door before she even thought to use the vid screen to see who it was.

The door opened to show a man at least fifteen years older than her. He was grinning wickedly while squinting his eyes with his head tipped to the side.

Sansa became aware that his glance over her body was appreciative, and his knowing eyes gleamed with understanding. "Mr. Baelish. I wasn't expecting you."

…

AN: Thanks to Em for feeding evil plot bunnies that speak of Sansa and Petyr.


	2. Chapter 2

GoT Sansa's Sanity

Ch 2: Visitor

AN: I hate that I like Petyr's creepy attraction towards Sansa even though it always feels like a fake ploy for power, but there is something that is also real to it.

…

"Please nothing would give me more pleasure then if you would call me Petyr."

Sansa saw his expression slightly change, and she knew he was scrutinizing her. He knew she had been crying, and it aggravated her. "What do you want?"

Petyr stood straighter and the almost lecherous smile left his face to be replaced by a look of determination, "I thought you knew what I wanted. What I've come for."

Sansa took a breath feeling unsettled that what he was saying sounded sexual in nature. In the past, he had hidden it better. Here, now…with them alone standing in her doorway, she didn't like that he was becoming bolder. At first, she thought he came for her next chapter, but now she was not sure. Something was going on, and she had no idea what it was. She answered him honestly, "I thought you came for a look at my chapter."

"Yes. Kind of. And, I tried vid calling you, but you had it blocked. I was on my way to see another of my writers up town and thought I would stop by on the off chance you were in."

Sansa opened the door farther, stepped back deciding she was just being emotional and misread him, "Do come in. Would you like some tea?"

She told herself to stay calm and to try not to think about the news and the strange memory she had. The last time she had a vision of remembrance flair to life, she lied to herself truly wanting to believe it was something from a movie vid, but she knew it was not the truth. If only she knew what the truth was. After her mother's death, she had blocked out memories that had never fully returned.

"No, thank you. I really can't stay. I just wanted to see if you took my advice. So have ou scrapped your last story and started on a new one where love overcomes the strength of evil, which is what your readers have come to expect from you." Petyr smiled with a raise of an eyebrow.

Sansa tried for calm, "I don't know why you keep insisting that I write a new story. I love the one I'm writing. It speaks to me."

Petyr moved further into her apartment, "Have you been watching the news?"

Sansa thought that was a strange question, "Yes, why?"

"I think you've been watching it too much of it, and it's found its way into your story. When you first pitched the new story to me, you spoke of enduring love and a beautiful fair maiden in space waiting for her prince." Petyr turned allowing his long black coat to flair out at the end.

"Yes, and that's exactly what I'm writing." Sansa felt tired and didn't want him changing her mind on this.

"Is it?" Petyr stepped closer.

"Yes. See for yourself. Com…open archive to last item and go to chapter 2." Sansa waved her hand at her entertainment wall. She glanced over seeing the correct file name then turned back to him and gave a summary. "See she fell and he takes her hand to help her up as he looks into her sapphire eyes for the first time."

Petyr started reading where she prompted. He took a breath, "Are you perhaps confusing two stories and sending me the wrong one."

Sansa turned to the wall. Shock overtook her as the text she was pointing at was not what it should have been. She read it out loud. "His hand jerked her long bloody hair dragging her up to her feet. Death peered down into her frightened sapphire eyes knowing he was the last person she would ever see."

Sansa stepped back from the wall and banged into her glass coffee table. "That's not right. Com when was this chapter last altered."

The apartment's virtual steward's female voice responded, "Two days ago on October 22, 2051 at 10:50 pm."

Sansa wrapped her arms around her waist. Her voice was barely audible as fear took over, "I think I went to sleep around…ten. Com…who altered it?"

The female voice spoke, "Unknown."

Sansa's mouth fell open in confusion. She knew no one had her pass codes to change her files, and the apartment complex's security records everyone that enters the premises even visitors giving them an ID code and storing their facial recognition imprint so that when anything happens it can identify who did what and who was in what rooms when.

Petyr spoke up, "I'll just assume you didn't write this, so who have you given your pass codes to?"

"No one."

"No one? Not a friend or a boyfriend?"

"I don't give my codes to friends, and I don't have a boyfriend. I don't have any family to speak of anymore. I never bring anyone over here. You're the first visitor I've had in the three months I've lived here. I don't understand what's happening." Sansa glance at him then around her apartment as she fought back anxiety and anger that someone had altered her story.

Sansa tipped her head to the side to get a better look at her kitchen table. Her blood turned to ice in her veins as she pointed with a shaking hand, "The vase. It's been moved."

Petyr spoke quietly, "Com…silent mode…how many people are in this apartment?"

The wall screen changed to blank white with one word in the center, "Three."

Sansa's eyes went wide.

…..

AN: Oh that's not good. Who is it…the Spiral Killer? How did they get in? What is going on? Where are they? And, why am I asking these questions? Muahahhaa!


End file.
